You Are Enough
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Corrin doubts her potential as a Nohrian ruler. Although the day is far off, she asks Jakob if he'll rule alongside her when the time comes. The answer he gives isn't what she expects, but in the best way possible. Fluff. Family/Comfort. Spoilers for the ending/child units of FE Fates: Conquest.


Title: You Are Enough

Pairing: Corrin/Jakob

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of FE: Fates or any other assets if the Fire Emblem franchise. This story is written for fun and out of love for the characters and the game.

Author's Note: **Spoilers for the endgame/paired endings of Fates: Conquest, including neutral/Nohrian child units.**

Enjoy!

 **-START-**

"Forgive me, Lady Corrin," Jakob began hesitantly, clearing his throat as if he was gathering courage. "This is the first time in my career that I must _deny_ your request."

"Really, Jakob?"

Vexation laced Corrin's usually cheery voice.

"Truly," he said, nodding in affirmation. "I'm dreadfully sorry, my love."

Mere days before, the war between Nohr and Hoshido had come to a final yet tragic end. A lot of flags were flown half-mast, and Hoshido had lost two members of its royal family. Although hesitant at first, Hinoka was slowly learning the ways of becoming the country's queen, and Sakura stood reverently by her sister's side.

She didn't know what had happened to Azura. All she knew was that her dear friend had faded after their final battle, and although she knew she might never see her again, there was an accompanying feeling of peace knowing the young woman would never have to raise a weapon again. Corrin would do everything in her power to reassure that.

After Garon's demise, it was Xander's turn to rule the throne. Corrin knew her brother would reshape Nohr into a country of peace, no longer fueled by the desire of conquest. Siegbert helped his father and studied under him, wanting to fulfill all his princely duties to the best of his abilities and not disappoint the man he looked up to beyond all others. Everyone in the castle knew the young lad would grow into a great king.

Corrin was shocked to learn that Camilla has resigned her position as a future queen to dote on her family. Although it would be some time before her reign, she was adamant about her disinterest in becoming a Nohrian queen and would rather spend the time elsewhere. After their long journey, she no longer had any interest in royal titles.

Leo would also be eligible to take the throne some day. Forrest would no doubt be ecstatic about sewing his father a new royal wardrobe. While her brother said otherwise, Corrin secretly expected that Leo was quite excited about that. Elise would no doubt remain a princess for a long time, but eventually she would also be expected to rule the country. It was a surreal thought, thinking about her younger sister in a dreary position of power.

Someday, after all her siblings and children that had been born during their journey took the reigns, Corrin would be next in line to accept the highest royal title in the country and become the nation's ruler. Although the day was far off and indeterminable in date, she knew her time would come someday where she'd have to become the Queen, even if she was much older.

If that time came, Corrin had asked Jakob if he would accept the position of King and would rule with her.

He'd immediately refused it.

Even as they stood before the Nohrian throne in the darkened chambers, Corrin couldn't help recalling the days where Garon would sit and shout orders, Iago sneering at his side like the disgusting parasite he'd been. From the somber look on Jakob's face, it was easy to see he recalled the same memories and shared a similar feeling of melancholy in the beautifully decorated but dark chambers.

"My love, that day is so far off," he said, a gentle smile caressing his face. "Surely we have plenty of time to discuss that matter."

Corrin mused over that statement a little bit before finally nodding. "I suppose that's true. I just wanted to ask because…I'll have to ascend the throne one day. I just wanted to ask if you would ascend with me."

She continued speaking somewhat bashfully, as if realizing how childish her own words must have sounded. "I want to know that, no matter who I become, that you'll stay with me."

"Of course I will," he promised. His words were tender as he spoke to her. "My love, I'll stand by your side always and your husband and as your butler. However, I simply _cannot_ stand by your side as a king."

Corrin nodded softly. She wasn't hurt by Jakob's denial of her request to rule at her side someday. If anything, she'd mostly expected him to deny it. What she really wanted to know was his reasoning.

After remaining silent, Jakob felt pressured to continue and elaborate on his opinion regarding the matter at hand.

"Well…I'm not of noble blood or upbringing," he began hesitantly, eyes averted from hers. "Becoming a nation's king is a serious matter. One must be trained in many tasks, including delegating and negotiation. I haven't received education in any such areas. I'm afraid I wouldn't be up to the task."

"Jakob," Corrin muttered, touched by his truthfulness.

"I know I can serve you best as your butler," he said firmly. "That's why I'd like to keep serving you as I do now, should that please you."

The young woman lifted a hand to press against her forehead, as if there was a pain threatening to throb there.

"Please forgive me for speaking out of line," Jakob replied quickly, seeing the evident discomfort in the gesture.

"No, no," Corrin said, giving him and easy wave of her wrist as her arm lowered and relaxed at her side. "It's not that. You're not out of line. You never have been, my dear."

It was true that Xander had undergone stressful training in many areas of his education to prepare him for the day he would ascend to the throne. Corrin even remembered being taught in similar tasks, although not to the same degree as Camilla or Xander or even Leo. They were expected to assume responsibility of the throne in accordance with their ages, so it made sense that Corrin didn't recall a lot of royal tutelage. The only person who had received less training than her was Elise, who was still young but showed incredible potential regardless.

It wasn't like her lack of royal knowledge didn't intimidate her. It was one of the first matters that stirred fears in her heart when she returned to Nohr and Xander took to the throne. The only consolation was that she seemed to have plenty of time to learn the duties at hand. It was also part of the reason she had asked Jakob, her loyal butler and best friend, if he would serve by her side. He knew the kingdom almost as well as she did. She thought that he would be the perfect companion.

She supposed her naïve thinking merely proved she had more to learn.

"I hadn't considered that," she admitted, feeling foolish as a humorless laugh escaped her mauve lips. "Being a king is a massive responsibility. It's a lot to ask."

"Corrin, it's more than just that," he corrected, taking a step towards her so he could dip his head and look into her marron eyes. "My love, I would do anything for _you._ I'm confident I could defeat any enemy or complete any challenge, no matter the difficulty, to keep you safe and bring you happiness."

Corrin's grin widened and Jakob continued, raising both his hands to cup her cheeks, thumbs brushing her slightly flushed face.

"I'm confident in my abilities as a butler, but being a king is different," he said. "I have no training and no knowledge. You nearly gave your life to bring peace to Nohr and Hoshido. I can't in good faith accept a position that I don't deserve, and then have my inexperience undo all of that hard work that so many others died for."

Corrin vividly recalled Ryoma's sacrifice and her final battle with Takumi, the bloodshed still clear in her mind. She would never forget that final battle as long as she lived.

For the sake of both her families, she knew she had to acknowledge that Jakob was right.

"It would be disservice to all you've fought for…it would be a disservice to the whole country, including you and your family," Jakob muttered.

"You're right," she finally said, sighing into his hands and she lifted her own harm to wrap around his torso. Jakob slowly moved his own arms to encircle her waist and pulled her close enough to feel the steady beat of her thumping heart. His hands rubbed up and down her back, and he remained quiet. The butler sensed that his mistress had more to say.

Of course, he was correct.

With Corrin's cheek pressed over the steady pulsebeat in his chest, she spoke sadly, "I know you're right, and I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I suppose…I'm just scared."

"Scared?"

She nodded, tightening her grip and pressing her forehead into his neck until all she could see was comforting darkness.

"I still feel so guilty about Ryoma and Takumi," she confided softly. "And what about Hinoka? She was forced to become Hoshido's queen without any time to prepare or mourn her brothers. Sakura is helping her, so she's not completely alone, but still…"

"My love, you will never be alone," Jakob swore, his hands gripping her tightly. He pulled his body back from hers a few inches so he could look upon her face. "No matter what happens, I will never leave your side. Just because I refuse to be a king doesn't mean I won't always be there to help you."

She blinked up at him, a little confused by the statement.

"I've always needed you, Corrin," he said, the muscles in his face slackening as he gazed upon her. "You saved me. Now, if I can do anything for you, you need but say the word. While I refuse the position of king, I will never leave you."

"You mean that?" she asked, voice threatening to crack with emotion.

"Of course," he promised, taking one of her hands and squeezing it reassuringly. "I still need you, Corrin. So does Nohr."

Corrin pursed her lips and looked down, feeling undeserving of his praise.

"You just said you didn't want to become king because your inexperience would be unfair for our country," she began, her hand turning cold in his grip as she spoke. "What if _I_ fail? What if my victories on the battlefield and everything I fought hard for…don't mean anything? I have no knowledge about being a queen either. If I fail, then what?"

Jakob shook his head. The act was a gesture of complete certainly.

"You will be the perfect queen," he spoke without hesitation. "You are compassionate, intelligent and kind. You don't need a king to help you."

"You don't know that," Corrin said, turning her head to face the throne. The butler's hand guided her gaze back to him.

"I do," he swore. "I saw you fight waves of enemies on the battlefield. I saw you take extra shifts of patrol when we lived in the astral plane. Every single day, you wore yourself ragged pushing towards peace. You fought to make Nohr a better country. Someone with that much determination and drive might make mistakes, but they will never fail."

Corrin laughed lightly out of embarrassment, but Jakob's face remained seriously as he held her firmly in place before him. "I have no doubt that you will rise to the challenge. I know that you'll study your heart out and observe King Xander religiously to make sure you're ready. I also know the citizens of Nohr saw you battle and trust you as their princess, and future queen. The hell you endured fighting your father was enough to prove that."

Corrin listened in his arms, spellbound by his kindness and certainly. She was envious of those emotions, and also beyond humbled that his poetic sentiments were about her.

"Jakob," she whispered, hands gripping him firmly. "I don't know what to say."

"My love," he continued, his eyes filled with worship as he brought one of her gloved hands to his lips and kissed lightly. "You needn't say anything."

Corrin had shown unshakable confidence during their battles. Whether it was on the battlefield, or on their wedding day, she had shown nothing but kindness and drive. Now, after she had personally grabbed victory from the jaws of defeat and had restored the livelihood of her home, he saw doubt. As her butler, and husband, he wouldn't all those dark feelings to take hold after she had practically worked herself to death for the sake of her friends and family.

"You are enough," he promised. "You are _so_ enough."

The words sank in slowly, sending Corrin spiraling. The sentiment was so bizarre to hear after the war she and her troop had survived, and if anyone else had muttered those words to her, she would have thought they were sugar-coating the truth or simply attempting to make her feel better. With Jakob, the words rang of sincerity and truth.

Everyone knew that the butler was quite abrasive and never minced words, even with his beloved liege. If Jakob said something, it was out of honesty, for better or worse.

"When I look at you, I see a Queen," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "I always have."

Corrin was still. Her eyes were closed and her face was a picture of content.

Gods, she _loved_ him. She loved that they had known each other since their earliest days of childhood, and if one was upset, the other could usually pinpoint the source immediately and help the other fee better. She loved that Jakob only dared to show his true personality around her, and that she could be herself around him without fear of judgement.

"Thank you, Jakob," she said softly. The young woman lifted her head just enough to place a feathery kiss on his jawline. "That was…quite a speech. I'm sorry that you had to give it, although I think it really helped me."

"It's always my pleasure," he said, hands returning to her shoulders, resting there as he gave her a handsome grin.

Corrin couldn't help but chuckle. A slightly balled fist found its way to her lips, attempting to smother the small amount of mirth as it escaped her lips. "For someone who isn't comfortable accepting titles of royalty…you're quite the prince, you know."

The young man blinked, looking at Corrin with a widened lilac gaze. "Huh?"

Jakob seemed to bristle and actually blush a little bit at the cliché statement. Shaking his head, he spoke in a flustered jumble of words. "That title is far above my stature, Corrin! I mean…I suppose I'm _technically_ a prince since you are a princess and we are married, but I could never view myself as such…because…"

She found his nervous ramblings absolutely adorable and couldn't resist the urge to pull him into another embrace. Their second hug was more passionate than the first, thanks to the initiation from Corrin. While he was still caught off guard, she took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss upon his lips.

The touch only last for a second before she pulled back, looking at Jakob's face and finding his cheeks even redder than they were a second before.

"Corrin…?" he whispered, his voice a little husky.

"I need you to know something as well," she said, her arms moving to loop around his neck and keep his body against hers. "You are also enough. Hell, you're _more_ than enough. I know how humble you are, and even if you remain my butler forever, I need you to never doubt that. We are equals, my love. No matter our ranks, I will always stay with you."

Jakob couldn't form words as his beloved liege held him tightly. His mind was a blur whenever Corrin took the time to compliment him. It was an unusual feeling, although he was much more used to it with her than anyone else.

"I know you don't want to be king," she continued softly, placing a kiss on his neck. "Still, I'm sure you'd make a wonderful one."

Finally, the butler found his voice.

"My love, the sentiment is enough," he said, hand cradling her face with the utmost delicateness. "Your words mean the world to me. Thank you. I promise the same..."

It was Jakob's turn to laugh as his hand inched up to caress her jaw, holding it firm as his own lips hovered over hers. She quivered, her lips parting in anticipation of their next kiss, which came seconds later when Jakob brought her mouth against his in a motion that was swift but adoring. It was a simple kiss, but it was full of love and emotion. Corrin took her time appreciating it...never wanting to depart.

Suddenly, a familiar voice pierced the comforting silence that had lingered in the air.

"Ah, there they are!"

The childlike voice down the hall caused the two adults to break apart, startled by the sudden interruption. From down the corridor, two figures approached them. One taller figure walked slowly with their shoulders slumped and a staff in one hand. The other figure was much shorter and wild hair. The smaller child wore black and gold armor that matched his mother's.

"Mama!" Kana called, running from the corridor towards his parents. "Papa! We found you!"

Kana crashed into the young couple hard enough to almost send the three of them toppling. Thankfully, Corrin caught the brunt of the force and was able to keep the trio steady. Powerful enemies and lengthy battles had made her probably the strongest warrior in the kingdom, and she never would have thought such a distinction would be helpful in the department of raising a child.

"My, my, it looks like we interrupted something," another voice said. The second voice was much more mature and measures more composed than Kana's.

Dwyer approached few feet behind his brother, wearing the uniform of a castle butler. The billowing shirt and tailored suit matched his father's attire almost exactly. If the young man combed his hair, there was a good chance we would have looked like his father's twin. Dwyer had a knowing look on his face as he approaching the young couple.

"My apologies," Dwyer said apathetically. "I told Kana not to run. Needless to say, he didn't listen."

"Never mind that," Jakob said, his gaze hardening as he studied his older son carefully. Perhaps the harsh glare was an attempt to mask the blush still present on his cheeks. If so, it was a failed attempt. "What in the world are you doing here? Don't tell me you left your post before completing all of your duties?"

"If anyone can be accused of forgetting their duties, it's you," Dwyer quipped, a small smile present on his face. "I asked Kana to help me find you because I noticed all the guestroom linens hadn't been changed over."

Jakob sighed. "I've only been talking with your mother for a few minutes, you couldn't possibly have…"

"I already changed them all over, so don't worry," Dwyer said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Also, I must say, the way you fold fitted sheets is atrocious. I had Felicia retrieve them from the linen closet and they were wrinkled near the creases. I had to press them to make them look presentable."

"You did all that just now?" Corrin asked in amazement. "That's incredible, Dwyer!"

"Don't worry. Everything is done now," he replied sweetly, titling his head and giving his father a smile that was just slightly too forced. Clearly the young man enjoyed besting his father and, as Corrin proudly observed, he was quite good at it.

Corrin could see her husband grumbling and gently prodded his cheek, a playful gesture that would hopefully lighten Jakob's mood. She always found him unnecessarily strict when it came to raising Dwyer.

"Now, now, you two," she said in a cautious tone. The young woman attempted to change the subject by bending down to meet Kana's gaze. She couldn't help but notice that the young boy had been looking up at her since after he'd hugged them. Kana's expression practically sparkled, as if he was eagerly waiting to say something.

"What is it, Kana?" Corrin asked sweetly, extending a hand to ruffle her son's silvery hair.

"It's Uncle Xander!" he said, eyes radiant as he spoke. "He told us to let you know that he officially deemed today a holiday, and so everyone is free! That means you both don't have to work tonight."

Jakob's brow lofted quizzically. "A holiday? Why is that?"

"Brother, don't misquote him," Dwyer lightly chastised, although a loud yawn eliminated any trace of harshness that might have otherwise been present. "What Kana means is that Uncle Xander formally suggested that everyone in the castle take the night off. Queen Hinoka and Princess Sakura from Hoshido are paying another visit tomorrow to discuss further negotiations between the countries. He thinks it would be best for everyone to take some time off before the visit."

A surge of excitement pulsed through Corrin like lightening. "My sisters are coming? I haven't seen them since the royal banquet!"

Jakob voiced another question.

"Lady Corrin's family is coming and he wants everyone to take time off?"

Jakob seemed offended by the very insinuation. He continued in a frustrated tone, "We have royal visitors coming! How in the world can we possibly relax? We should be getting ready for their arrival!"

"As mentioned, I took care of that," Dwyer said again, ruffling his hair sleepily. "Why do you think I was changing the linens in the guest quarters? Father, your listening skills need work."

Before Jakob would retort, Corrin was before him and embracing him tightly again. A second later, she was twirling the butler in clumsy circles around the throne room. Even in his wife's strong arms, Jakob struggled to stay upright. He looked down to see her regal visage smiling up at him, her eyes bright with delight. The woman looked more elated than he'd seen her in a long time.

"Jakob, Hinoka is coming!" she shouted, her heart brimming with glee. "So is Sakura! I get to see them again!"

"Yes, indeed," the butler replied, all previous annoyance forgotten as he looked down at her excited face. Her joy was contagious, as even he felt a tendril of excitement coil its way around his usually icy heart.

Corrin suppressed the urge to jump and leap around the throne room, and shout from the bottom of her lungs the soaring happiness she felt. All of a sudden, a realization crashed over her like a wave and made her pause.

"Oh, I'll have to introduce you guys!" she said, clapping her hands together.

Kana blinked, still bouncing anxiously from the news. "Introduce us?"

"I need to introduce you and Dwyer to your aunts," Corrin explained. "Oh, and I'll need to introduce your father as well."

Jakob thought about that statement for a moment, rubbing his jaw with his spiked gauntlet. "I suppose that's true. After all, given all that's happened these past few days since the war, mentioning our marriage and children hardly seemed appropriate."

"I think now is a good time," Corrin agreed, shifting her gaze to her adorable children. "Well, what do you both say? Want to meet your Hoshidan relatives?"

Kana's reply was loud and immediate. _"Yeah!"_

Even Dwyer, who usually wore a look of indifference, wore a tiny grin on his face. "That does sound fun."

The positive reactions from her children sealed the deal.

The small family decided that they would take the night off after all. Although it was bizarre for the princess and butler to not be swamped with work, they didn't mind the calm after the storm they'd all just finished enduring.

"I imagine they'll be quite shocked," Jakob said teasingly to his wife. "After all, their beloved sister is married with children. How do you think they'll react to the news?"

Corrin laughed, taking hold of Kana's hand and pulling the young boy along. Jakob reached over and wrapped and arm about Dwyer's shoulders. To his surprise, Dwyer didn't seem to reject the contact. In fact, Corrin thought she saw her son's tiny smile broaden a bit. Kana was still grinning from ear to ear.

Corrin's maroon gaze swept over the three members of her family. Pride swelled in her chest as she walked with them out of the Nohrian throne room and through the castle. It was same castle that she used to view more like a prison than a home. It was the same castle where Jakob had been abandoned as a child to rot as a servant. Now, it finally felt like _home._

The woman would have never thought in a million years she'd be living within the same walls in a brand new kingdom with her family by her side. She also would have never thought that her first friend, a little boy with silver hair who only smiled for _her_ , would grow up to be her husband.

Kana tried to run ahead of the family, too energetic for his own good. His black and gold armor clinked softly with each movement. She looked down at the young boy and knew, one day, that he might also become king of Nohr. The young mother tried to picture Kana as a serious young man, around Xander's age, dictating troops and perhaps even finding a spouse of his own. It was hard to picture, but Corrin had to admit she was eager to see.

She cast a sideways glance to Dwyer and knew there would be no better butler in the kingdom, not even her husband. The young man would no doubt stay by Kana's side, just like Jakob had done for her. Even if Kana never matured and always stayed idealistic, she knew Dwyer would always be there to support and keep his younger brother grounded. Dwyer would also probably reject a kingly position, knowing him. His place was in a castle as a butler or on the battlefield as a powerful strategist. Corrin hoped more for the first.

Then there was Jakob.

The butler seemed to feel to feel her gaze on him and turned to smile at her. The act made her heart thunder loudly beneath her breast. Even after marriage and two children, her heart still raced at his every smile. Jakob was the same.

The young woman used her free hand to reach down and tightly clench Jakob's. He returned the gesture eagerly, his cheeks turning a tad pick.

The two leaned in and couldn't resist sharing another kiss. The act was met with the usual indifference from Dwyer and giggly enthusiasm by Kana. The older brother put a hand over Kana's eyes and urged him forward, scolding him for not giving their parents privacy.

When Corrin pulled away, she answered Jakob's question.

"How will they react?" she repeated, her hand rising to caress her husband's cheek. "Well…if they're anything like me, I'm sure they'll be _thrilled!_ "

The woman laughed loudly and pulled Jakob along so they could rejoin their children, who had already moved to the end of the towering hallway since their kiss.

As always, Jakob followed her willingly.

 **-END-**

I had a really busy (hellish) week last week, so I'm so sorry this didn't pop up for Valentine's Day/the weekend.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this cute little family story!

Until next time!


End file.
